ironfeyfandomcom-20200213-history
User talk:Nightfern
Welcome Hi, welcome to Iron Fey Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Ash page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Wikia (Talk) 00:28, September 1, 2011 Hi! Great to see someone on this page! I'm loving the expansions and edits you're doing and thank goodness because I don't know anything about editing these wikias. On the front page, though, I really prefer to have the long image with all of the book covers on there so if you could find a spot for that somewhere, that'd be great. Also, the red is a bit harsh and the clicked links are very close to the background color so you can't see them well. I don't wanna sound bossy, it's just great to have someone who knows what they're doing! I wanted to make a good wiki for this series because it's so amazing but I just got overwhelmed with all of the technical aspects. I wanted to make a little info box on all of the character pages, do you know how to do that? Such as an area where you would put their name(s), gender, race, etc. Anyway, let me know! Hopefully we can work together and really fill up the pages! And thanks for adding the picture to Puck's page, I've never seen it before! Kaaera 05:47, September 1, 2011 (UTC) passing my edits huh from x10 kaio ken but using max's acute Black and White Max 20:40, September 2, 2011 (UTC) Oh, don't even get me started on proper grammar and spelling! It erks my nerves when people don't even try haha. Anyway, I definitely want to get back into expanding this wiki and making it awesome! Feel free to change anything and add the live chat. Hopefully we can get some more members and have some more opinions about how to improve. There was another Iron Fey wiki but it seemed to be devoted to the pairings rather than the story, which is why I started up this one. If you want to talk to me directly, feel free to e-mail me (melindakelsey@gmail.com). Kaaera 01:48, September 4, 2011 (UTC) I'm definitely up to learning anything you can teach me lol. This whole site is like an unknown language to me. I'm going to give you admin and rollback power as soon as it decides to start working again (it says the site is experiencing technical difficulties atm). Kaaera 23:12, September 4, 2011 (UTC) Sorry about that! There was a household crisis. I have a Facebook and I'll post our wiki to the Iron Fey page on there! Your name is Sabrina? I didn't know that ;p Anyway, I will talk to you tomorrow or something! Kaaera 00:58, September 5, 2011 (UTC) I can't figure out how to change the purple on the main page? Ahhhhhhh Kaaera 04:39, September 5, 2011 (UTC) Pink? Either similar to the pink on the bg or the pink in the Iron Fey logo. Oops, that ^^^ was me obviously haha Kaaera 04:51, September 5, 2011 (UTC) Make some pages on this wiki. X10 Kaio KenLogan 20:01, October 8, 2011 (UTC) Request for help Hi Nightfern. I approved your request, and I'm here to follow up with you. In your request, you mentioned that you had some images to be used for a new background. Please link me to them with any instructions you have on how to use them. After the background is done, we'll make a new logo too. JoePlay http://images2.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb33036/wikia/images/e/e9/WikiaStaff.png (talk) 20:10, January 3, 2012 (UTC) :As you can see, I uploaded a new background image. In order to keep the look of light blue-gray on one side and green on the other, I made the image 1280 pixels tall and checked the box marked "fix" on the theme designer to lock the background into position. If you would prefer that the background scrolls with the page, the bottom of the image will have to be one color, since it will have to fade into whatever the single background color for the wiki is. :For the favicon, did you have anything in mind? If not, I could take the I and F from the logo and resize it to favicon size. JoePlay http://images2.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb33036/wikia/images/e/e9/WikiaStaff.png (talk) 23:24, January 3, 2012 (UTC) ::About the background colors, on the theme designer there is only one background color, so if you used a background image that had a different color on each side and let it scroll with the page, at the bottom of the image you would see it sharply stop at its edge. So for example, if you use the current background image and set it to scroll, then set the background color to the green on the right side, when you scroll down the page you would see the bottom edge of the left side of the image (the snow) with dark green below it. So if you set the background to scroll with the page, both sides of the image will have to fade into the same color. In this case, it would either be the blue-ish gray or the green. So think about which color you would prefer to be the main background color, and I'll redo the image. ::Since you said you like the green, I uploaded a possible new logo and favicon as File:IronFeyLogo.png and File:IF.png. If you want to use either of them or both, let me know. JoePlay http://images2.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb33036/wikia/images/e/e9/WikiaStaff.png (talk) 00:56, January 4, 2012 (UTC) :::First, I just uploaded a new version of the background that scrolls with the page and fades into the blue/gray. Second, I uploaded File:BlueFavicon.png and File:IronFeyLogo2.png. If you like them, say the word, and I'll upload them as the wiki's favicon and logo. JoePlay http://images2.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb33036/wikia/images/e/e9/WikiaStaff.png (talk) 16:55, January 4, 2012 (UTC) ::::Green logo and blue favicon have been uploaded. Due to cache, favicons can take up to 24 hours to display, so that's why you still see the old one. As for the template color, I think something close to the light blue-ish gray would be good. Keep up the good work! JoePlay http://images2.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb33036/wikia/images/e/e9/WikiaStaff.png (talk) 23:43, January 4, 2012 (UTC) :::::I went into the theme designer and changed all the colors (header, link, buttons) and the preview still showed the pink shadow around the boxes on the right column of the example page. The wiki is not using any custom CSS that's telling those things to appear pink, so I have no idea why it is. I would recommend submitting a report by going to and clicking the "Design" link. That goes to the community support team who can get the technical team to figure why those things are pink. JoePlay http://images2.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb33036/wikia/images/e/e9/WikiaStaff.png (talk) 00:56, January 5, 2012 (UTC) Re: Hi, and thanks for the welcome! I wasn't planning on writing fanfiction anywhere but on my own page. Is that alright, or you don't want anything of that sort there? I know a lot about these book, and have them right on my computer, so hopefully I can add a lot of information. My only problem is the formatting of everything, making everything look, and where everything goes, that sort of thing. I'm rather new at this. Hope that's alright with you. Emma_Duvare 14:00, January 21, 2012 (UTC) p { margin-bottom: 0.08in; } Haha, I can promise you the proper spelling and grammar, if nothing else. (Well, that, and more or less accurate information.) I hate chat speak too. Really, it's just an excuse to be illiterate. But don't get me start on that. XD I'm debating whether or not to put any more of my story up, because I've slightly deviated from the books... But is my page alright as it is now? Do you mind me staying in character there, at least a little bit? Emma_Duvare 14:20, January 21, 2012 (UTC) I was just wondering, is there anything specific you want me to add first? Many of the pages with the red links, like a page for the Iron Realm, don't exist. Is there a reason for that, or is it simply that has no one has gotten around to writing them yet? Thanks! Emma_Duvare 23:04, January 21, 2012 (UTC) I'll see what I can do with those, then. :) Emma_Duvare 00:13, January 22, 2012 (UTC) I have a silly question. When you create a new page, how do you format it so that there are all those subpages, like history, and appearance, and all that? Thanks! Emma_Duvare 00:04, January 23, 2012 (UTC) Great, thanks for explaining! That will be a big help. :) Emma_Duvare 18:37, January 23, 2012 (UTC) I can't believe you live in Florida too :) Neat I have a question - I've noticed that there are categories for both characters and books, but not for places or things. I think this makes it confusing if you wish to find a specific thing. You have to hop around a lot - and I have no idea where to add a mortal baiting page...which is what I would like to work on next. DraxinniaOfTheLost 23:36, January 25, 2012 (UTC)DraxinniaOfTheLost